Birthday Surprise
by SimpleLoss12
Summary: It's Spain's birthday and all he wants to do is go back home and spend time with Romano, but when he gets home, something unexpected is waiting for him.


Yayy! Happy Birthday Spain! :D So this isn't much but it's just a little something that I thought I would write for his birthday. I haven't had much time to write lately so it's not at long or awesome as I want, but still, I think it's cute :) Anyway, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Spain pulled up in his car into is driveway. He put the car in park and turned it off then reached over into the passenger seat. He looked at the list Romano had given him and bit his lip nervously. He hadn't been able to find some of the things. He really wondered what kind of surprise needed tomato flavored Jell-O, hairspray, bubble wrap, tiaras, different colored wigs, rainbow colored batteries, an elephant stuffed animal, and a tub of icing.

He hoped that Romano wouldn't be too upset if he didn't get some of the things. He was able to get the tiaras, bubble wrap, icing, wigs, and- after searching at quite a few different stores- the elephant. He had trouble with the others though, especially the hairspray. He had no idea why Romano would need hairspray or what brand he preferred. He had tried calling Romano to confirm what brand he wanted, but he never answered. Spain ended up buying four different brands just to be sure. The tomato flavored Jell-O and multicolored batteries proved to be another challenge. He couldn't seem to find them anywhere. He tried to call Romano again to inform him about the delay, but he still wouldn't answer.

He actually began to worry about Romano and why he wasn't answering his phone. He decided that he would rather go home and check on Romano himself just to make sure that he was alright. Besides, it was Spain's birthday and he would rather be spending it with Romano than running around looking for crazy things.

He grabbed the bags from the passenger seat and got out. He looked over at his neighbor's house and noticed that they had a few cars in front of their driveway; in fact, even his neighbors on the opposite side had more cars than usual. He gave a sad smile, it seemed that everyone was having a party except him. He wondered if it was one of their birthdays as well. He sighed and shook his head to clear his mind. He didn't mind, as long as he got to spend the time with Romano, which was all he cared about. Plus, He had spent the majority of the day with Romano, and France and Prussia had taken him out to lunch earlier for his birthday and he had gotten a few Happy Birthday calls as well. At least he knew his friends cared enough to acknowledge that today was his birthday, but he wished that maybe he could have a party.

"Maybe next year," he said sadly. He continued to walk up towards his front door when he noticed something was off. He stopped and looked up at his house, feeling puzzled. Something was wrong, but what was it?

The lights! He noticed that all the lights in his house were off. He turned around to check and make sure that Romano's car was in the driveway as well. He turned back to face his house and wondered why the lights were off. He took a few more steps forward and saw that his front door was open as well. He instantly froze and dropped the bags on the walk way. Fear crawled up his spine as he realized what could have happen. He wondered where Romano was and if he was okay. He wondered who had broken into his house and why. He walked forward and was about to call out to Romano before thinking about it. Calling out and letting the intruder know where he was or that he was there probably wasn't the smartest thing. He silently stepped through the main threshold and leaned against the wall in the shadows. He strained his ears to see if he could hear anything and he heard rustling as if someone was moving around but he didn't hear any voices. He waited another second and just before he moved he heard Romano's whisper. He zoned in on the sound and realized that Romano was hiding under the table.

Spain got down on his hands and knees and silently crawled over to where Romano was hiding. As he got closer he saw that Romano's back was turned to him and that he was indeed the one whispering. Spain came in on the tail end of what he was saying, "He should be here soon, just stay hidden-"

"Who are you talking to? Who are we hiding from?" Spain asked in a hushed, oblivious tone.

"Wha-?!" Romano jumped and hit his head on the bottom part of the table.

Spain gasped loudly and reached out to touch Romano's arm, "Oh, Romano! Are you alright?"

Romano jerked away quickly. "What are you doing here bastard? You were supposed to call me!"

Spain just looked confused, "Well this is my house, and I live here. But I did try to call you, you just wouldn't answer." Romano just tried to push him out from under the table while he protested, "Wait, what are you doing?"

Suddenly the lights turned on, momentarily blinding the Spaniard, and lots of voices yelled out, "Surprise!" Spain was in shock as he looked around and saw all of his friends. Everyone was smiling and laughing, and Spain could even see the hint of a smile on Romano's lips. Colorful balloons slowly floated down from the second story ceiling and lightly bumped into him.

"Happy Birthday Spain!" Everyone said happily. He smiled cheerfully, his bright, green eyes shining with happiness.

"_Aye Dios Mio!_ This is for me? This is _fantástico_!"

Everyone stepped closer to give him hugs. Italy tackled the tall Spaniard, "_Buon Compleanno!_" He hugged Spain tightly.

"_Gracias!_ You have no idea how great this is!" Spain said happily. He never would have thought that someone would throw a surprise party for him. He honestly thought that he would have to wait until next year for him to have a birthday party with friends.

"Well it was all Romano's idea. After you left to go to the store, he called us over to help set up and hide," Italy boasted while he turned to look at his brother.

"This was your idea Romano?" Spain asked, smiling like crazy again as he turned to look at Romano as well. He had no idea that Romano had been planning this at all and he was so touched and happy that he did, especially because it's just what he wanted. He reached over and wrapped his arms tightly around the Italian and planted a loving kiss on his lips.

Romano protested and tried to push the Spaniard off of him, "Let go of me bastard!" His cheeks turned a fierce red as he tried to hide his face. "Yes I planned this for you but you ruined it by showing up early!"

Spain just continued to smile and waved his hand around to motion all the room and people, "It does not look ruined _mi amor_. Everything is perfect, absolutely perfect. I could not have asked for anything better."

Romano's face turned deep red with a blush as he listened to Spain's praises. Others joined in with Spain and told Romano what a great job he had done planning the party. As the others added to the praises his face grew hotter and he turned away so they wouldn't see how embarrassed he was by their compliments. Deep down he enjoyed them and was happy that he had surprised Spain who was excited for his party.

"Oh no! Romano!" Spain gasped suddenly remembering the list that the Italian had given him.

Everyone including Romano looked at him questioningly. Spain frowned and looked down at the ground, feeling sad and hoping Romano wouldn't be upset with him.

"I-I wasn't able to get all the items on the list you gave me… Does that mean I ruined the surprise?" Spain looked up at Romano with sad, pouting eyes. Everyone was silent and confused as they looked from Romano to Spain. It was a short silence broken by Romano's unexpected laughter. Everyone including Spain just gave Romano an even more confused look.

"This is the surprise!" Romano laughed.

"I don't understand…" Spain said, sounding puzzled.

Romano continued to laugh as he shook his head, "Well, see, I needed to get you out of the house so that I could put this together and I figured why not get a laugh out of it at the same time. What items were you actually able to get?"

Spain ran back to the front walk and grabbed the bags. There were right where he had abandoned them and he brought them inside. "You mean you don't actually need any of this?"

"No, of course not you_ idiota_!" Romano scoffed. He snatched the bags from Spain and looked inside, laughing yet again.

"I'm sorry, I tried to find everything but I honestly couldn't find some things, like the Jell-O." Spain looked down at the ground in shame, but Romano just laughed at him.

"Seriously Spain, don't worry about it. I can assure you that some people will be wasted enough to make use of what you actually did get," Romano smirked.

"What?" Spain asked obliviously. Romano sighed at his ditzy boyfriend.

"Just come on, let's go and enjoy the party." Romano grabbed his hand and led him into the crowd of friends.


End file.
